


Minus and minus gives plus, so cold and cold has to be warm

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, PTSD Bucky Barnes, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had imagined almost anything when he walked into the forest but … no, this was none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus and minus gives plus, so cold and cold has to be warm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minus und Minus ergibt Plus, also wird zweimal kalt zu warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905908) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> I'm definitely absolutely unsure about this one, but what do you think?  
> And if you find mistakes or anything I'd be really glad about you letting me know :)

“Who are you?” The voice of the man right in front of him sounded cold. Just cold. No emotions and nothing else of this kind. No curiosity, or interest. Not even hatred. Just nothing. As if he were frozen.  
“And who are you?” he asked a counter-question and stared at his counterpart. The man had dark hair that touched his shoulders, big dark circles that were almost black under his eyes and instead of a normal left arm there was one of metal with a red star of it's shoulder. His clothes were completely black and covered his entire body, except for his hands, his head and those metal arm. In his hands th stranger held a weapon that was pointed directly at him.  
Actually he hadn't expected an answer, so he was really surprised he got one. “The Winter Soldier.”  
He cocked his head a little. “Nothing else?” he asked. That wasn't a name. That was … a title at most. Could you say it like that?  
His counterpart shook his head slightly, his weapon still pointed at him. But by now he held it lowered slightly.

He had discovered the 'Winter Soldier' about an hour ago in this forest and since than he had followed him undetected because the man somehow intrigued him. He was so … different. Or at least he was different to all the other people he knew. Or he had met.  
And he seemed so … so lonely. Yes exactly. Lonely was the right word for him. Or sad. Both fit somehow. But it only fits to his Charisma. Not the way he spoke or approached things.  
His persuasion that he followed the man unnoticed was already shoot down about 30 minutes ago, as he had noticed the dark-haired man ran in circles, to lead him astray – a rather silly idea according to him – but he wasn't really sure until the stranger turned around with a gun targeting at him.  
Now they were already standing here and staring at each other since a longer period.

“Who are you?” the Winter Soldier repeated his question and tensed a little more, as already did. “And why are you persecuting me?”  
He raised both of his arms. “I'm unarmed,” he said peaceably. Okay, perhaps this didn't answer the question but he didn't even had a real answer on it. Why did he pursue the man? Actually a pretty good question. He pursued him because … the man attracted him magically. He didn't know why. He only knew that it was true.  
“Are you part of HYDRA?” his counterpart asked then. He could make out how the man swallowed and also took a step back and looked around frantically, as if he were afraid.  
He shook his head. “What exactly is Hydra?” He knew admittedly what **a** hydra was, but in this context he wasn't able to make use of the term.  
He could see how the armed man took a deep breath and tried to calm down himself again. His counterpart still didn't seem like he'd trust or believe him immediately. Okay, this was no surprise. If he were in this situation he also wouldn't trust himself. “To what do you belong then?” the stranger asked further. His voice was still as cold as in his first sentence. “Are you part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?”  
Oh hell, no! Why should he be part of THEM?! “And what if it were this way?” he asked in lieu.  
Immediately the Winter Soldier raised his weapon the few millimeters back upwards so it was pointed at his head again and pulled the trigger in nothing flat.  
“A miss is as good as a mile.” He couldn't stop himself from laughing softly. The bullet hadn't even brushed somewhere near.  
The Winter Soldier whirled around, and saw him right in the face again.  
“I assure you I don't belong to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he said reassuringly and cocked his head again while he grinned. “Do you really don't have another name?” he asked as soon he became serious again.  
Again a shake of the head from the Winter Soldier before the man stopped. “Someone once called me Bucky Barnes but I can't really remember I ever been this guy.”  
Bucky Barnes. Sounded more like a real name than the other one …  
He nodded and stepped towards this Barnes, but the man flinched and aimed at him again; this time without pulling the trigger.  
“Oh please, this didn't even work the last time,” he explained patiently and kept moving undeterred. For every step he made, Bucky made one too … what was stopped only a short time later when he ran into a tree and jumped a mile.  
Something was definitely wrong with this guy. “Are you hurt?” he asked. And why the hell was he worried now? What the heck! There were no one around to see anything of this … whatever it was.  
Bucky shook his head vigorously. Was that … fear? He was frightened by him? “I won't do anything to you.” He raised dis handy again and kept speaking quietly. Bucky just shook his head continually and slowly crocked up.  
Yeah, now he was sure it was fear what he felt from his counterpart. But why was this man this frightened by him?  
“Please,” the stranger whispered. “I don't want this anymore. I don't want to go back.”  
Don't want what anymore? And back where to? What was he speaking about?  
“Please don't,” Bucky whispered again, and he overcame the distance to kneel down in front of him.  
“I won't do anything to you,” he repeated, and reached out to the man's face. But he stopped immediately, as his counterpart recoiled and there even was a tear running down his face.  
“P-please,” he almost pleaded.  
“Hey, it's alright. I want to help you,” he still spoke comforting to him and tried to calm him down.

–

After what didn't feel less than hours and possibly were even real hours, the dark-haired man had finally calmed down. Or at least reassured so far as he wasn't crying any longer, but only very slightly trembling. Maybe it was only because the collapsed man was too exhausted.  
“Hey, it's alright.” He leaned forward slightly, and put an arm around the man's shoulders. He didn't know himself why he did so, but somehow it didn't feel this bad. “Calm down. I'm here. I'll help you.” Comforting he ran his hands over the back of the stranger again and again, and after a long while the man stopped trembling.  
“Shh … it's okay.” He almost felt like he'd speak to a little child. And at the same time he felt like it set Bucky up.  
Finally he calmed down (or he definitely collapsed now, 'cause it could also be that the stranger just was to exhausted now to do anything), leaned back against the tree he collapsed earlier, and put his head back. Several times he took a deep breath and then actually closed his eyes.  
“Thank you,” the dark-haired whispered after a while, so quiet he almost didn't understood.  
He grinned and leaned down to Bucky. “You're welcome,” he breathed into Bucky's ear, just as quiet as he did before, and he could feel a shiver going through the other man's body. His grin became even wider, and he moved his head a little way back, only to bend down again and put his lips to those ot the stranger. Startled the man opened his eyes wide, but he didn't fight against it.  
It felt good. Really good.  
And even if he didn't expect any of it this morning, and he probably would have been against it, he was happy now that everything happened like it did.  
Slowly he pulled his lips back from Bucky's and looked into his eyes.  
Bucky was neither tense nor acid or anything else this direction. He just seemed amazed. Several times he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again 'cause nothing came out.

“I still don't know your name,” the young man finally croaked out.  
A few seconds he considered and eventually grinned a little wider before he answered. “I'm Loki.”


End file.
